mico rodriguez chapter 1
by life as it is
Summary: umm new story need help with it any ideas check it out


Mico Rodriguez

Prologue

It starts out in a dark, damp alley. A 5'8'' frog dressed in an overcoat is leaning against a brick wall. It seems as though he's waiting for someone. He looks at his watch and grins. Suddenly, a 5'4'' mouse runs into the alley. He doesn't see the frog and trips over the frog's foot. Another frog enters with a gun.

"You shouldn't have run away." The frog with the gun said. BANG!! The mouse kneeled over bleeding out from a gunshot wound to the heart. The two frogs ran away in to the dense, dreary night.

The next day, an old dog walking down the sidewalk, and peered into the alley. He saw the mouse and walked steadily toward him. The dog looked at him and assumed he was dead. There was a package in the mouse's jacket which read," To: Mico." The dog yelped for help and a pig cop came over to help. He called for more cops and the mouse was taken away. An hour later the top headline was, "Francisco Rodriguez found dead in Barker Street alley!!"

Chapter 1

Earlier that morning, Mico Rodriguez woke to the fresh smell of cheddar cheese. Mico ran downstairs to find his housekeeper Serenity crying on the phone. He thought Oh Boy, this can't be good. Serenity saw Mico, hung up the phone, and motioned for him to come over.

"Your father died last night." Serenity cried.

"Could you repeat that?" Mico asked. He couldn't believe what he just heard.

"Mico, my dear, your father died." Serenity said.

"Who killed him?!?!"

"The authorities don't know."

"What do you mean? How could they not know?!?" Mico shouted.

"Mico you need to calm down…!"

Mico was all over the place in his mind. How could this happen? Why don't the authorities know who killed him? Can I have some cheddar cheese? I can't calm down!! My father just died!!! My Mother died 10 years ago… No One is here to protect me!! Is Serenity in any position to be my next caretaker?

Mico went back up to his room with a plate of cheddar cheese. He kept thinking about his father's death, and why did it happen. Why was his father killed? That was the new question. My father was a loving caring man. A normal working dad, who always had a story to tell when he got home every other day, another new question… Why was my dad away so often?

The phone rang… Mico figured that Serenity would pick it up. Serenity yelled,

"It's for you Mico!!"

Mico picked up the phone... and said,

"Hello?"

A small whispery voice spoke,

"…. Meet me tonight at Benny's around 9 p.m."

"What?!?!" Mico exclaimed.

No response… Mico wondered is that who killed my dad?

Through the day visitors came to pay their respects. Mico and Serenity ate a quite dinner together, and both went to bed early. Mico didn't fall asleep… he waited until 8:30 p.m. Mico used the ladder next to his second story window and headed off to Benny's.

Benny's is a local restaurant in the western end of Animalia. Mico arrived about 8:52 p.m. Mico waited 10 minutes and heard walking. When the figure got closer it was a 5'6'' chicken, with a nice suit on. When the chicken got close enough to Mico he pulled Mico aside. When Mico got a closer look at the chicken he seemed oddly familiar.

"Do you know who I am?" the chicken asked.

"Are you in photos with my father?" Mico asked back.

"Yes, I am." The chicken replied. "My name is Fabio."

Whoa!! Freaky name, never expected that thought Mico.

"Do you know why your father wasn't at home a lot?" asked Fabio.

"No I don't."

"You're father was a spy for the A.U.S (Animals United Spies.) He was one of our greatest spies ever, exceeding in everything. Your father was on his last mission. The enemy noticed that one of his guards was sneaking of the estate a lot, and making lots of phone calls. The enemy suspected treason to his empire and had the guard thrown out. While running away from the estate two of the enemy's loyal guards jumped your father and chased him back to Animalia. Of course you now know that he was killed in the alley down the street. One of our spies found a package with your father, and here it is. We didn't open it, because it was addressed to you."

Mico took the package, with the letter attached to it… Mico read the letter first, it read:

Mico Rodriguez,

I your father never told you about my other life. I am a spy for the A.U.S. I advise you to stay calm, until you open the package. If you are reading this letter, I am probably dead right now. When you open the package, be careful with both items. The photo you receive, keep it close. The other object, you must hide from everyone except Fabio and Serenity. Everyone else must NOT see it; the object would devastate animal kind. If someone asks about, or attacks you run away, and go somewhere they won't find you.

I will always be there with you,

Francisco

WOW!! Mico thought, I never knew my father was so loving, and understanding. He wrote this, because he knew he would be killed. I love you dad…help me through the rest of my new confusing life.

This is chapter 1 any ideas please email... i am open to any ideas 


End file.
